Alliance
by Twinkle Fairy
Summary: After Quinn and Rashel leave the island they are being chased by Hunter Redfern. Quinn realizes there's nothing else to do but seek help from his two cousins, Ash and James. Ash/Mary-Lynette, Quinn/Rashel, James/Poppy.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn stared at the wide expanse of forests that surrounded the house where is three cousins lived. _It's going to be a really long day_, he thought frowning at the thought of confronting Ash and his cousins. Rashel walked behind him holding a protective arm around her brother Timmy. _Shit _he thought, _I can't believe that dumbass Ash was right about finding a soul mate. _ He turned to see his beautiful mate, her long black hair fell softly down her back and her green eyes surveyed the forest. Quinn could see that she was nervous, after the incident with his stepfather Hunter Red fern the two of them had been running, desperately trying to find somewhere safe. The only place Quinn could think of was his cousins' house.

"Alright, the house is down this path." Quinn finally spoke, "it's in the middle of this forest so we'll have a while to walk."

"Right," Rashel said her eyes were peering in the dense trees.

Quinn felt his heart tighten, _she looks scared, _he thought with a grimace. Quickly he held her and stroked her hair. "No matter what I'll protect you, I'll never let him hurt you."

Rashel sighed, "I know, I know, but it's not like I can protect myself I mean—" Quinn silenced her with a kiss.

He laughed, "We should get going I want to get you to the house by sunset."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!! Thank you for all your comments and support. I'm really excited that I already got 5 reviews, YAY!!! :D I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Oh and I don't own Nightworld...**

* * *

Ash sat on the chair next to Mary-Lynette and watched outside as the weather turned dark and dreary. He had a grim expression as he stared at his three sisters and his beautiful soul mate whose bright blue eyes looked at him expectedly, _they're not going to like the news, _Ash thought to himself.

"What is it that you called us here for?" Jade asked, her green eyes full of concern. Ash took a deep breath preparing to give the bad news.

"When I was taking a run through the forest I saw our favorite cousin,Quinn. He's about three miles away and coming straight towards this house, and somehow I'm pretty sure he isn't just stopping by for a friendly visit. So..." Ash said sheepishly "what are we going to do?"

"Wait a minute" Kestrel blurted glaring, her eyes flashing dangerously, "let me get this straight. Quinn, our crazy, cold hearted, assassin cousin is coming towards our house as we speak? You mean the same Quinn who you _swore_ had decided to leave us alone?" Kestrel looked at Ash indignantly, fire burning in her eyes. There was a slight pause, all eyes were on Ash.

Ash, grinned innocently, "Yep, yep, and yet again yep," he couldn't think of anything else to say. The room became deathly quiet, Kestrel was fuming. Jade looked nervously at Mark and Mary-Lynette who was sitting quietly clutching Ash's hand. The only person who looked remotely calm was Rowan.

"Right" she said brushing her warm brown hair from her eyes, "so what are we going to do about this? Do you want to fight him?"

"Do we want to fight him!?" Kestrel shouted, "No, let's not fight him, lets make him a big cake and write: 'Kill us, we don't mind' in big letters!"

"Stop it!" Jade screamed, "now isn't the time for sarcasm! And Rowan has a point, we have to decided what to do. Quinn is really powerful, it would take all of us to stop him. Plus Mary-Lynette and Mark will be in danger if he finds them here. We have to protect them."

Ash's face hardened when he heard his beloved Mare was in danger. The room was buzzing with Ash's anger. Mary-Lynette and Rowan exchanged alarmed glances as they looked at Ash, his eyes which were normally a warm amber had turned bright red.

Then suddenly, Ash got up and strode to the door, he had a smile on his face that was full of malice, "don't worry Mare! I'll kill that big, bad, icy, cold-hearted, snow loving, Quinn for you." Rowan and Kestrel dashed to grab Ash before he left to kill Quinn. They struggled to get him, and it took all three plus Mark to hold him down.

"We all want to save Mare and Mark, Ash. But don't be stupid! Quinn is so strong he will kill all of us, we have to have a plan!" Jade shouted her green eyes blazing. Ash grinned, shaken out of his trance.

"Your right! Enough of this, no more fun and games! I've got a plan, let's go kill him before he kills Mare."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!!! I finally updated, :P I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate it. Well here it goes...**

* * *

Quinn felt as though something was coming. The forest was so quiet; there were no birds, no animals, _nothing but these damned trees_. He couldn't even feel the movement of the insects that usually swarmed around his head. The only sound that he could hear was the whirling of the cold wind against the trees. _Something's coming… _Quinn's instincts were going haywire; every inch of him sensed danger. He turned and glanced at Rashel, _his Rashel_, who was holding her little brother Timmy's hand. He couldn't let anything happen to her, she was his missing half, and she was the one who taught him to love again. _She's everything._

Rashel caught Quinn's gaze, and smiled slightly lightly squeezing her new found brother's hand, warming his cold fingers with her own. She didn't want to admit it, but she was frightened as well, everything was so still. She knew Quinn could feel it too; she had the distinct impression that they weren't alone. "Quinn, do you think Redfern followed us? Something isn't right…"

"No, I would have felt his anger, or at least sensed him. I don't know what is going on… maybe all the animals left because we're getting closer to my cousin's house." Quinn replied trying to calm them. At his core Quinn was also worried, he was tired of running away, he hadn't stopped moving for days, and when Rashel was tired he would simply carry her and Timmy on his back. _Plus I need to feed… If Redfern attacks now I won't be able to hold him off… _

"So you said you cousins are nice right? Good, decent, friendly—" She was cut off when something quick and black shot towards Quinn from the trees. "Quinn look out!!!" She spoke to late; the figure had tackled him and was shoving him into the ground. She could hear Quinn growling as he struggled to flip his opponent off him. _I have to help him, where are my stakes?_Desperately Rashel grabbed for her stakes in her bag, when she had finally found one, two strong cold hands grabbed her preventing her from moving.

Rashel fought back, jumping and kicking, trying everything to get away from her attacker. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone grab Timmy. "No, let him go, you blood sucking monster!!" _No, please stop; let them go… please let them be safe…_ The hands around her grew stronger, and she felt weak... weaker than she had in a long time. The last thing she remembered seeing was Quinn was pinned face down and was unable to move before she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!!!! So it's a miracle!!! I managed to finish two chapters in one day, and they are longer. YAY!!! So I just wanted to apologize since I'm every reader's worst nightmare. My spelling/grammar is horrendous, I update sporadically (after long, long pauses of silence) and when I do update the chapters are super shorty. So I will try to make amends, and I just wanted to say thank to everyone whose been reading. I'm having fun writing this... and I promise that the next chapters will be filled with drama!!! And ASH!!!! Oh, and James is coming, I think. Also, I was thinking about them all going to seek help from Thierry... do you guys think that's a good idea? Please review. I love reviews... Anyways here you go!!!**

* * *

Quinn struggled against his attacker who had pinned him to the ground. He was face first in the dirt, and growling. Everything was chaotic, Quinn could hear Rashel screaming and Timmy hissing, but was unable to escape. Suddenly Rashel's screams stopped. _I have to break free, Rashel's in danger._ With a sudden burst of strength he flipped himself and his attacker over, finding himself staring face-to-face with his golden haired cousin. "What the hell is your problem?!?!" Quinn screamed down at him.

Ash growled, his eyes were blood red, and his mouth with usually held a wry smile was barred, showing long white incisors. "What's my problem?" Ash laughed, the sound was like a bark. "My problem, dear cousin, is that you came back to hurt _my soul mate_" Ash roared and flipped Quinn back over, pinning his back to the ground.

Quinn gasped, his head was reeling from the blow, _damn Ash has gotten stronger._ "I never tried to hurt your soul mate! I came here to ask for your help" Quinn groaned knowing it was a long stretch. There was silence for several seconds, as Ash stared him down.

"Right... So you expect me to believe that you came here for help. I don't think that a cold blooded assassin like you would ever need my help; you're the _best_ _warrior_ out there, why would you go out of your way to come into the middle of a frickin' forest, to see us. There has to be some _business_ you wanted to take care of. Well, you're not going to have the chance to touch her. I will rip you to shreds before you even blink" the look on Ash's face was absolutely feral, his eyes were completely dilated and his fangs were barred.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you're soul mate. I understand why you want to protect her" Quinn sounded wary, he glanced over at Rashel who was collapsed on the ground. "Please Ash, listen. I'm sorry about what I've done in the past. I've killed people, and I wish I could change that, but now everything is different. I have Rashel, she means everything to me and I will not lose her. She's my missing half, and I will not let you or anyone else hurt her!" Quinn watched Ash, gauging his reaction to his sentiment, hoping that maybe his cousin could give him a second chance.

"Damn it!" Ash growled releasing his cousin with a shove. Grudgingly he helped Quinn to his feet, while holding him with a piercing look. "So, you said you're in danger. What the hell's going on? Are you being chased by some other assassin team? Humans? What?"

Quinn sighed; _Ash isn't going to like this…_"It's Hunter Redfern; he was trying to hurt Rashel, and some other humans. I couldn't let him kill her. He's in league with some wolves, and I believe he's friends with some witches—"

"Wait!!! What exactly did you do to Redfern? I mean it's not like you're the one who blew his house up or anything…" Ash was laughing sarcasm was dripping from his voice, and his eyes had faded back to the usual topaz color. "That's ridiculous!" Ash continued to laugh while Quinn's mouth went from a frown to a grimace.

"Wait. Sweet Goddess, _you_were the one that attacked Redfern's estate and burned it to the ground, stealing his prodigy child! Man Quinn, when you said you were in trouble I assumed you meant you were being chased by some vamp hunter or something, not frickin' Hunter Redfern himself. Great!!!" Ash's voice was exasperated and he held out his hands to the sky spinning around in mock prayer.

"Goddess Ash!!! This is no time for you damned jokes, we are in danger. If Redfern survived the fire he'll come after us with everything he's got." Quinn's voice was strained, yet it still had an edge to it.

"US!!! No, cousin there is no _us_!!" Ash's eyes were once again red. "I won't let you get all of _us_ killed."

"Ash," a soft voice broke through making everyone turn. Ash had grown very still and his face was relaxed and his eyes were now changing back to warm amber. Mary-Lynette had come. Tentatively she reached out and placed her arm on Ash's shoulder, calming him, Ash's body exhaled and all the anger in him evaporated with her simple touch. Quinn marveled at the sight, _is this the same for Rashel and me? Could Rashel calm me with her simple presence? _Yes, somewhere in his heart, Quinn knew that Rashel meant just as much to him as Ash's soul mate did to him.

When Ash had finally calmed down Mary-Lynette continued. "He's your family. We have to help them. I know you said that we're in danger, but we're in danger anyway, your world doesn't accept the bond between us. You knew that eventually we'll have to take a stand, and now seems like the best time to do it. Besides, don't you think that it would be good to have someone as strong as Quinn on our side?"

Ash nodded, "Well it definitely wouldn't hurt. But Mare, you have to understand Redfern is powerful. More powerful then you could imagine, and he has friends in high places. If we were to fight him we would need more help. I mean I'm a strong guy, but you saw what happened with your damned werewolf friend, imagine what would happen if there were fifty of those things after us. It could happen!!! I can't let anything happen to you. You're too precious." Ash brought his hands to her hair and slowly stroked it, hating the images of his soul mate being hurt, that were running through his mind.

"Ash," Mary-Lynette replied indignantly, "I don't care about the dangers we face!!! If my brother was in danger we couldn't just give up. He's your own flesh and blood, and you _will_ help him!" Mary-Lynette gave Ash a saucy look, while holding his gaze.

Groaning, Ash once again turned around and began to pace back and forth between two trees. He had a harsh look in his eyes and a frown was planted on his lips. After a few minutes full of pouting and huffing were over, Ash sighed and walked back up to Quinn, and Mary-Lynette the frown now a boyish grin. "Looks like I'm going to help you. So we better get back to the house, you need a bath!" Playfully, Ash slapped his cheek and strode away before Quinn could react.

Quinn couldn't believe it, Ash and his cousins were going to help them against Redfern, and there was a chance. _And Rashel could be safe… Rashel!_Quinn turned to see his soul mate lying on the ground next to a pissed off Kestrel, while Rowan was carrying Timmy on her back. He hadn't noticed their presence until now. Quickly he went over to Rashel and cradled her in his arms as they all began the short trip to the cottage. _Well_, Quinn thought, _one thing's for sure things won't be boring…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I just want to say that you all for the reviews, I never imagined that this story would be liked at all, so I'm very greatful!!! I was given the request to do the next chapter as an Ash POV by Vampiregirl8484 so I went for it and here it is, and sorry for all the Snow White references for some reason I remembered how irritating the movie waso before I wrote this. So anyways I just want to say thanks again for the reviews and please tell me any ideas for plot or characters you would like to see, and also I think we need some comic relief... hmmm... **

**Well enjoy everybody!!!!! :D**

* * *

_I need to take a walk, it will clear my head._ Yeah right, that was just an excuse to get Mare to leave him out of his sight, for some crazy reason she thought he was going to try to kill Quinn. _I should kill him after all the trouble he's gotten everyone into_, but he was just kidding himself, there is nothing that will make this situation go away, and even the death of his "cousin" wouldn't make anything go back to how it should be. Ash couldn't believe it, the whole frickin' world was going to the birds and not the cute chirping birds that fly around the head of that Snow White girl his sister Jade is so fond of. No, these birds were vicious cold-blooded killers, and they just happened to be lead by someone who takes the name of Redfern, Hunter Redfern.

Ash could hardly suppress the bitter laugh that jumped out of his mouth. It was all so fitting, absolutely priceless. O_ut of all the psychopaths in the vampire world, Quinn just had to piss off him._ Redfern was a man who had connections with some of the most evil creatures in the world; he knew werewolves, vampire assassins and black witches and somehow Ash knew that Redfern wouldn't be losing any sleep by sending the whole lot after them, well providing that vampire could sleep at all to begin with. A rush of red hot anger rolled through him, making his blood boil and fists shake. He was torn between wanting to scream or to cry tears of fury, though in the end Ash decided to simply kick the tree in his path causing a group of angry chipmunks and squirrels to frantically dive from their leafy abode into the safety of a Chinese Maple.

They were all in danger, probably some of the biggest danger that they had ever encountered. It wasn't only about how Quinn defied Redfern, he broke the Nightworld law, as did he and Jade. They were in love with humans, it didn't matter if they ran because there is no way they wouldn't be hunted._ It would be only a matter of time before they found us. _No! He couldn't let that happen. Ash wouldn't lose, if it meant fighting to the death or running for his life, he would do anything for his soulmate and his family. His pride and anger would have to be controlled for now, and Ash knew he had to do what's best for everyone and that would be to seek the help of others who had found there soulmates. He needed to find James, and beg his charming, responsible, aloof, hopelessly romantic cousin to protect him from the crazy villain Hunter Redfern. _This isn't going to be easy _and with that thought Ash put his hands into his pockets and began to saunter back towards the cottage whistling that damn song from Snow White about whistling while working; sometimes his life was just so much fun.

* * *

**YAY!!! Please review if you liked this. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**READ:::: Hi!! I am not the person who normally writes this story. I'm her sister. She is in college now and doesn't have time to write or read what she wants!!!! You will notice our writing styles are different and hopefully you will still like it!! Even though I'm writing…. Most of the ideas were from my sister or we thought them up together!!! My pen-name is Aussie Panda!!! Hope u enjoy….we decided we would gladly end the agony. Believe me; I've been through it with other stories!!!! **

Quinn and Ash were facing each other, both tense and angered. Rashel was rubbing Quinn's shoulders, trying to calm his uneasiness. On the couch across from them Mary Lynette was doing the same for Ash. They had both been annoyed with each other since there little fight they had a few days before. The two girls had taken well to each other and were now the best of friends. The two young girls looked at each other, there eyes bright with deviousness.

"Hey, sweetie?" Rashel started lightly, talking to Quinn. "I was kind of thinking we could go on a double date with Mare and Ash." Her voice wasn't questioning, as she knew she got what she wanted when it came to Quinn. When Quinn heard the words coming out of her mouth, he broke the gaze he had going with Ash.

He wrinkled his eyebrows and said "Really? Are you sure you want too?" He asked, obviously looking for a way out. Rashel nodded happily. He sighed and gave in saying "Whatever you want." Rashel grinned and jumped up and down.

Mary Lynette figured that meant they were in. She turned towards her soul mate and said "We're in!" with excitement.

"In what?" He asked bewildered. Mary Lynette looked at him like he was an idiot.

"The double date you idiot." She said, shaking her head. When his expression was still confused, she added "With Quinn and Rashel…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!?!" he asked with anger.

"Oh, shit" Mare said. "I knew I forgot something. Damn. Well, I really think we should go on a date with them….To ease the tension." As Mary Lynette said this, she laid on the batting of the eyelashes and guilt.

Finally he said, "Ugh, fine. How can I say no to you?" Mary Lynette grinned happily and gave him a sweet kiss on the mouth.

"Thank you! We'll go on Saturday!! In the mean time, why don't you and Quinn play a sports game or something?" Mary Lynette asked 'innocently'.

Ash smirked and said "Mmmm, good idea!"

Quinn and Ash decided to play a….friendly game of badminton in the back yard. Mary Lynette and Rashel sat excitedly on the side lines.

The game started off slowly, both hitting back and forth easily. Then the game started to get harder as the both got a few points. There expressions were thoroughly determined and some would say a bit scary. Mary Lynette and Rashel rolled there eyes.

"Oh God." The both said, as they continued to watch Ash and Quinn fire the ball and insults.

The insults went from "You stink" to just plain screaming. Thank god they lived in the middle of nowhere or someone might have called the police. Suddenly, they went on water break. After taking a gulp of water, Ash went over to Quinn and stared hitting his head with the racket childishly, trying to get his attention.

"Quinny, are you upset you're losing?" Ash said as he made a crying face.

"Would you stop hitting me with that damn racket?" Quinn asked, as he growled a bit.

Mare got up and grabbed Ash quickly, before Quinn attacked him. Rashel went to Quinn to calm him. "You are in _big_ trouble Ash." Mary Lynette said angrily.

Mare dragged Ash into the house froze as they passed by Timmy and Kestral kick boxing. Mary Lynette finally just shook her head and continued on dragging Ash.

_Oh, hell_, was Ash's last thought before he got his long lecture on maturity.

**Sorry, it definitely wasn't my best writing, but I really wanted to get it out there!!! I hope u enjoyed it!! Review and tell me what you think!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!!!! I am so sorry once again for not updating in a while, as my sister explained, my life in college has been really BUSY!!!!! She helped me update the last chapter, but I decided to squeeze in a new chapter, while I have a little bit of time on my hands!!! More is coming, James and Poppy will make an appearance and I will focus a bit more on Quinn and Rashel. Please review, I really enjoy reading your wonderful advice and comments!!! Hope you all had a happy Valentines Day!!! Love, Twinkle Fairy. :D**

* * *

"What is your PROBLEM?" Mary-Lynette's voice was loud and piercing. She was speaking rapidly; her words flew out like high speed arrows from a strung bow. Ash winced on the couch as he stared sheepishly up at his soul mate's livid face. "I am amazed by your actions!!! He is your cousin, and yet you still antagonize him. I love you to death, but sometimes you drive me insane. He has come here desperate for our help, and yet you still act like a three year old who was told he couldn't have a grape flavored Popsicle!"

Ash could feel the heat coming off of her body, it his him like waves that beat the rocks in a storm. Her blood was beating quickly and he could see her usually rosy cheeks flushed with red blood. _She is so beautiful when she's angry, _Ash smiled to himself. _Goddess, I love her so much. _He longed to make her happy, he wanted to explain to her the terrible danger that they were in, but she wouldn't care. Ash knew that Mare cared little for her own personal safety whenever people she loved were involved. _We make a fine pair, I care for nothing in this world but her and she cares for the well being of just about everyone else. _

At that moment Ash knew that he had lost.

"Mare, I'm sorry," Ash stood up and walked toward Mary-Lynette, stroking her hair and peering into her soft eyes. "You're right, I was acting childish, and I shouldn't have said those things to Quinn. I'll go apologize to him later, I promise" Ash cast his eyes downward. "But, you have to understand. It is no longer safe here. Hunter Redfern will be coming here at any time now, and he will be thirsting for blood. The only thing Redfern cares about is keeping his position in power; he hates mortals with a vengeance because they have forced the Nightworld into hiding. As he sees it, the whole world should exist in a period of darkness. The humans will be at the will of the vampires. He will use you as a slave, and when he tires of you…. He will kill you. I cannot allow that to happen."

After Ash spoke there was a long pause. They stood together for a few moments listening to the sound of the wind in the trees; the room was flooded with sunlight that illuminated the red tones in Mary-Lynette's dark hair. After a while Mary-Lynette spoke, pulling up Ash's downcast face so that it was level with her own. "Just because this is the way things are doesn't mean it is how they should be! I don't want to live in a world full of darkness and hatred. I couldn't—" her voice cracked and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She was very afraid, not for herself, but for her family and all the innocent people who would be unable to defend themselves against such a force. Ash stroked her face, catching the tears from her eyes before they could stain her face. When she had calmed down, she continued, "Ash I couldn't live in a world like that, and I _refuse_ to lie down and watch that… monster hurt them!"

Ash marveled at how swiftly his soulmate could change from being terrified to battle mode. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his response. Her cheeks were once again blazing and her eyes had a fire behind them. Before she could react Ash bent down and kissed her with all his heart, he poured every ounce of love into their kiss. Mary-Lynette could feel him, she could sense his fear, his anger, his defiance, but she could feel his love and devotion for her in every nerve of her body. After a few moments they broke apart and rested in each other's embrace.

"We have to leave," Ash whispered into her ear. "We can no longer stay in this house." Mary-Lynette gave him a questioning look.

"Where can we go? I don't understand…."

"James…. We have to go and visit my cousin James, he lives across the country, but his soul mate was a human who he turned into a vampire. He is sympathetic to our cause. Plus, everyone in the Nightworld knows that James and I…. well we have a serious 'love-hate relationship.' It is the safest place I can think of." Ash replaced his worried look with one of resolve and determination. He looked like a lion that was ready to duel a tiger. With that he began whistling the song 'Here Comes the Sun'; sometimes he thought that the Beatles could make a song to fit any situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel and Quinn landed on the beige couch which could contain an army it was so huge,

with a plump. They both sighed with happiness as Quinn's arms circled Rashel's waist. After the game of badminton and an apology from Ash they decided to lay down for a bit. They had all decided that their double date would be moved to that night at the local diner. A nice rest in between the two events seemed like a good idea.

"Quinn?" Rashel asked as she closed her eyes and laid her head of long, sleek black hair on Quinn's chest. She snuggled up to him even more when he gripped her s mall frame tighter.

"Hmm?" Quinn replied with his eyes closed and his left eyebrow raised questionably.

"We are going to be alright aren't we?" Rashel asked, worry laced in her voice like a well woven scarf is laced with thread. She had been trying to lighten the mood of the house hold since they got here, but she wanted a bit of confidence from Quinn.

Quinn lifted Rashel's chin a bit as he opened his eyes. He stared into her eyes, making sure that she knew he was being sincere. "I am not going to let anything happen to you, especially after what happened with Hunter."

Rashel sighed in defeat as she spoke. "I didn't say me Quinn, I said we. Are we going to be okay?" Quinn only leaned forward and kissed Rashel softly on the lips, not wanting to lie to her. Rashel kissed him back, but she felt her stomach drop and a knot form in her throat from the lack of response.

"I don't know yet Ray, but I will try to stay alive with you. It has been really shaky lately." Rashel nodded and laid her head against Quinn's chest again as they both fell into a light slumber.

Rashel and Mary Lynette were getting ready for their double date in the bathroom as the boys sat on the couch watching a bit of _Glee_. Their earlier feud dissipated a bit and they seemed to get along fine.

"Hey Quinn, I was thinking about our situation and I think we need to go see James. The more people on our side the better. Plus, he has a soul mate he'll want to protect. So, what do you think?" Ash asked, never taking his gaze off the singing teens.

"Sounds good to me. After finding Rashel I knew James had to of had a soul mate." Quinn responded, also keeping his eyes on the television.

"One more thing, you are going to have to talk to him about it, because the last time I saw James I was trying to kill his soul mate. I should probably apologize for that." Ash responded back. Just as Quinn was about to say something, the two girls walked in, ready to go. Ash and Quinn stared openly at their soul mates.

Rashel was dressed in a black tank top with beating on the chest and a pair of light skinny jeans. Her shoes were her favorite black, mid shin high heel boots. Her eyes had black eyeliner with different shades of purple eye shadow and black mascara. Her cheeks held a soft pink colored blush and her lips were coated with a clear lip gloss. She smirked as she swung a deep purple hand bag from side to side, her high ponytail also swinging o top of her head.

Mary Lynette was wearing a yellow tank top that flowed down to her hips with dark faded jean shorts that hit her at about mid thigh. She was also wearing red _Clark_ flats. Her eye makeup was less colorful than her outfit. Her eyes had black eyeliner and beige eye shadow. Her lips also held lip gloss, but it had a red tint to it, and her blush was a bit darker. Her hair had been straightened and was loose on her shoulders. She was holding a small black purse as she stared back at the two vampires.

The two girls looked at each other and grinned before asking if they were ready to go. The boys answered yes as they got up, wiping their drool and closing their mouths as they followed the two teens like puppies.

Ash and Marry Lynette sat staring at Rashel and Quinn, who were sitting across from them looking at their menu. Rashel and Mare were talking adamantly as they looked over the menu. Ash and Quinn were laughing at them as they discussed their plans to go see James and Poppy.

"Ash, you said you apologized to them, you did apologize right? Cause I don't want to go through what Rashel and Quinn did when they came hear." Mary Lynette asked in a voice that seemed innocent, but could turn threatening in a second.

"Well, in a way. I mean I didn't do more bad stuff to them." He said as his expression turned sheepish.

Mary Lynette glared at him while Quinn snorted and Rashel put her hand to her head in exasperation. "Oh, that is just great." Mare said sarcastically in return.

"Hey Ray?" Quinn began to question his soul mate. "What should I order?" he finished sheepishly when Rashel faced him.

"Oh, you and Ash can just get a rare steak! It will be more like blood then the rest of the food." Rashel replied while Mare nodded along with her reply.

When the food arrived the group was happy to dig in and go home to watch a movie. They decided to rent _Twilight_ and laugh at its stupidity. They had a good time and went to bed laughing. They needed their sleep for their trip to see James and Poppy.

**AN: Hey, it's Twinkle Fairy's sister again. My pen name is Aussie Panda if you want to look me up! I know it was short and probably not as good as my sister's writing, but I hope it will quench your thirst for this story! Please review and tell me what you liked, disliked, whatever. I want to know what you want to read about in the next chapters, so I can try to satisfy what you want to read about! I can't wait for your feedback! Thank you for reading the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to James took a few hours. Everyone on the car was tense and seemed to be thinking the same thing. This could get fucking messy. Rashel looked out the window and talked to Mary Lynette briefly while Ash and Quinn sat in the front of the car talking in hushed tones.

"This better work out. It is seriously dangerous for us going there. I mean; when I attacked you, at least there were a few voices of reason. He hates both of us. Poppy hates me and she probably doesn't even know who you are!' Ash said to Quinn quietly as not to disturb the girls.

"Okay that may be true, but this is the best idea we have. Why didn't your sisters and that Mark kid come with us by the way?" Quinn said back, his face set in a stoic mask as he stared forward.

"Ah, I said they didn't have to come. They have their lives there and I don't want to ruin them. It's not my place to be there and as long as Mare is with me, I'll be fine." Ash's face broke into a mad hatter grin at the mention of his soul mate. Quinn nodded and the rest of the ride was driven in silence.

!

Mary Lynette knocked on the door of James and Poppy with ferocity worthy of a vampire. Quinn and Ash decided that Mary would be the least likely to be attacked and killed and she could explain the situation to the two vampires and soul mates. Mary Lynette heard rustling before the door was pulled open abruptly. You'd think vampires would be a bit more graceful and quiet.

"Hello, and who might you be?" James asked after he opened the door. He offered a warm smile for a vampire. Mare Lynette grimaced in return.

"Hi. We need to talk about a few things, but some of the things we need to talk about has to be explained by my friends. You won't like them. You know how you and Poppy are soul mates, yeah?" James face turned read as he stepped closer to Mary Lynette.

"How do you know this stuff?" He asked angrily.

"I know this because….I have a soul mate too. You know him and you have to understand, he's changed. He loves me and I do not need you beating him up, ok?" Mary Lynette replied, watching as he processed the information. He was confused, but James finally nodded.

"Ok. Ash?" Ash turned around the corner with a sheepish smile. James looked pissed to say the least.

"Heyyy, Jamesy boy. How has Poppy been?" Ash said.

_**A/N: Short I know, but I will be updating very soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

James took a leap towards Ash in a moment of anger. Poppy suddenly arrived at the door at the same time Quinn and Rashel did. _This is so not part of the plan_, Mary Lynette thought. All the vampires had their teeth barred and Rashel looked ready to attack at any moment.

"God, you vampires are high strung, to say the least. Why don't we all just sit down and have a nice little chat. We all have soul mates here, and obviously we don't want anyone hurt. Am I right, or do the boys want to duke it out while the girls relax inside?" Ash, Quinn, and James all looked a bit sheepish with their heads hung as they nodded at Mary Lynette's suggestion.

"Good boys. Now, Poppy, aren't you going to invite us in?" asked a cheeky Mare.

"Oh, of course. Come on in. I know we can all act civilly towards each other. We just got new furniture, so I don't want any fighting." The boys nodded, and with much reluctance, so did Rashel.

"So, as you can see, Ash and I have found ourselves some soul mates. Before you ask or get all jumpy, yes, my soul mate is the famous cat, but she won't be attacking anyone. You should know that Ash and I will do anything to protect our lovely ladies. Poppy, you have found a good man in James. We are not here to hurt anyone and want to ask for some assistance." Quinn said in a completely calm tone. He could have been a lawyer or maybe the Godfather with his usual tactics. He certainly has made offers that no one could refuse.

Poppy nodded and rubbed James's back to calm him. "We are happy to give our help if we can. Let's here this." Poppy said, worried James would lose it if he opened his mouth.

Quinn went on to explain everything about Hunter Redfern, getting nods here and there from James.

"The question becomes, why should we help?" said James for the first time since Ash showed up.

"Well, Hunter obviously is out for anyone who is on the good side here, and you are. Who's to say that he won't come after you next?' Ash joined in with confidence.

"We'll do it." Poppy agreed. James gave her a look of disbelief. She started whispering to him and then finally he nodded.

"Okay. I have an idea. You guys know Thierry, correct?" After a few nods, he continued. "I heard that people part of the Night World and their soul mates have been meeting up there. He seems like he is the person to help us. What do you say?" James said to the group.

"I say, we leave in the morning." said a grinning Rashel.

Now _here_ is the beginning. The beginning of the battle.

A/N; Here is the thing. I think this could be the last chapter. Depending on the feedback, I could do 1 to 2 more chapters. One would be them going to the club and another would be them seeing Thierry or just have one with them seeing Thierry. We'll see what you think. Please give me your feedback! Oh, this is the sister of Twinkle Fairy by the way. I can't wait to hear from you.


	11. Chapter 11

**HI ALL! This is Twinkle Faery, not her sister. :) After much consideration this will be the last chapter of Alliance. I am going to write a second installment, which will feature Thierry and many more characters, I want some of them to meet up for a throw down! I am thinking of including Jez, Maggie, Thea, and many others in the next installment. Good news is that I have NO SUMMER CLASSES and will hopefully crank out chapters. **

**I want to sincerely thank everyone for all the reviews and support for this story. I am completely shocked! 100 reviews and 10 chapters. You are all amazing. Thank you for sticking with this story. Please let me know how you like this chapter, and what you feel about another installment of Alliance. Any review is greatly appreciated! Much love, :) 3 Twinkle Faery  
**

* * *

"Incredible, absolutely incredible... Who are you and what have you done with my cousins?" James sat staring incredulously at Ash and Quinn. Ash sat on the couch absorbed in concentration as Poppy tried for the fifth time to teach him how to fishtail Mary-Lynette's hair. Quinn on the other hand was giving Rashel a foot massage.

"God man, you are completely hopeless. I can braid circles around you, Ash" Quinn chortled grinning broadly.

Wait, did his eyes deceive him or Quinn, one of the most feared henchmen of Hunter Redfern, actually grinning. _Yep_, James thought, _I've seen it all… _

"It's not braiding, I am a competent braider Quinny. It's this fishtailing business that throws me for a loop. Okay, so let's start over." Ash's face laced with determination. "Step one: divide the hair in two pieces. Got it!"

"A monkey could divide someone's hair in two pieces," Quinn drawled, getting up to go to James' computer. James had to hand it to him, the man could crank out one liners.

"Give me a break!" Ash's eyes became sharper as he collected himself for the next phase of the fishtail.

"Okay Ash," Poppy said calmly, "you remember the next step right?" Poppy glanced at James, fixing him with bright green eyes. She was biting her lip in worry, _God that idiot better catch on soon_. Though knowing Ash, James thought, he would be at it all night. Whatever he couldn't accomplish with skill he would compensate for with pure will. James marveled at his cousin, he had never seen Ash look so relaxed and at ease. It seems James was once again right. Ash had found someone, and he undoubtedly felt the same desperate, burning need to protect Mary-Lynette that James felt toward Poppy.

"Step two, transfer back pieces of hair from each side to the other" Ash repeated using Poppy's same intonations. He was getting better; his hands fumbled slightly at first but after ten minutes the task was complete.

"Wow Ash, not to bad for your first try," Poppy smiled politely.

"Yeah it wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact that it was his sixth try." James burst out grinning at his cousin.

"It was my fifth try, hater. Hey, read it and weep Quinny! I told you I could do it, so you can go take you cynicism and stuff it!" Ash had the same expression he got when he just tracked a kill; he hugged Mary-Lynette to him and stuck his tongue out at Quinn, who was pretending to ignore him and look up the directions to Thierry's house.

"How about you spell that for us?" Quinn finally spoke without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Spell what, victory?" Ash snapped.

"I think he was referring to the word cynicism. If you can use it you should be able to at least spell it." James opened his arms for Poppy who looked more than pleased that the hour long lesson was finally over.

"You can all stuff it, except for Mare and Poppy. Well, and Rashel… Okay rephrase. James and Quinn, tell me what Hell looks like when you get back." Ash made a quick move to stand, but was immediately restrained by Mary-Lynette.

"Come on; let's go check on your sisters. It's awfully quiet for a game of phase ten. Especially when Timmy and Kestrel are involved," Mary-Lynette smiled lightly dragging Ash to Poppy and James' guest room.

"I can't believe that Hunter Redfern is actually working with witches and shifters," James said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have believed it if you hadn't told me yourself. This will change the whole ball game. Witches, shifters, and vampires usually stay separate from each other, but now it's like the whole world is turning on its head. What could they possibly be after?"

"That's what I can't figure out," Quinn admitted. "Hunter Redfern has something planned out. I just can't figure out what. Honestly, I know there is a war on the rise. We are not the only ones out there; there will be more vampires, witches, and shifters who will fall in love with humans. It's about time for the old rules to be changed," Quinn stared at his now sleeping soul mate, Rashel. She was more fierce and strong than any woman he had ever met, and she was all his.

They all knew that they could stop at nothing to protect them.

"Well if anyone if going to help us it's going to be Thierry. He's the oldest among us. It is said that he has been secretly leading a resistance for years."

"We will find him tomorrow. After that there is no telling what will happen," Quinn's steady voice retained its characteristic calm, but underneath even James could feel the tension.

"Are you two lovebirds having a pow-wow without me?" Ash sauntered into the room, sitting backwards on a nearby chair.

"Is this all a game to you, Ash?" James muttered, looking more than a little grave.

"No," Ash replied sternly, his usually boyish face hardened. "It was never a game. I'm all in. Everything is on the table. I'll take it arrows, guns, anything to save Mare from feeling a single moment of pain. I love her, and if going to war with the entire world is necessary to ensuring she is safe and happy, _then bring it on_," Ash focused his gaze on both Quinn and James.

"Well boys, I guess we're going to really get to know each other after this ordeal," James sighed. It was never a dull moment.

"Indeed," Quinn returned rapidly typing on the keyboard.

"God, don't you just love life?" Ash grinned, "Can't wait to meet Thierry. I hear he's a blonde. We'll get along smashingly! After all, blondes always have more fun."

"You are a prize idiot," Quinn stated coolly.

"You know you love me!"

"You two are so cute I think I'm going to be sick," James joked. To be honest, James couldn't wait. His life would be anything but boring. It was about time that they were united. They were going to make one fearsome alliance.

* * *

**P.S. I need to give a huge shout out to my responsible and wonderful younger sister Aussie Panda! She has picked up a lot of this story when I was busy. If you are a Glee fan, she writes tons for that so check her out if you would like! ;)**

**Also, send me some of your favorite characters you would like me to incorporate in Alliance Pt 2! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO!** **So I realize that I said this story was completed, but I really want to continue on with it! I am really sorry for everyone who has waited for me to update/ write a new story. But, the good news is that I am feeling really productive, so I wrote another three chapters which I will post every Saturday during this month (unless I get more reviews requesting them sooner) ;) I am so glad that people are still reading and reviewing. I never intended this story to be so popular, but I am SO grateful. We have a lot of fun coming up, and things are starting to get serious. I have included some much requested James/Poppy action in this chapter, and there will soon be some more Ash/ Mary-Lynette and Quinn/Rashel goodness! Please review, whether you love it or hate it! :D**

* * *

"Hey, you asleep?" James whispered gently nudging Poppy. He could never become sick of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever, and would ever see. Lightly, he reached down and tucked one strand of her untamable copper curls under her ear. She was still sleeping. Exhaling, James made his way out of the room and towards the window. It was cold outside, not that a vampire could notice such things. Ash and Quinn were both keeping watch over the others. It was likely that none of them would sleep for a long time.

Hunter Redfern was coming. James didn't know the man well. He had made a point to skip all the Redfern gatherings, whenever possible. But from what he saw, James could not remember one kindness his Uncle had ever shown him, or anyone for that matter. It was all business, no pleasure. Of one thing James was certain, Redfern was a formidable opponent. Someone who would not bat an eye to snap the neck of any living thing that stood in his way. And he was certain that none of them—even his own flesh and blood—were safe from that wrath.

Standing by the window, James went cold. Something was not right. Redfern has spies everywhere. How is it possible that his cousins had traveled all this way without being detected? They had crossed the country without so much as a scent of an enemy, it didn't add up, especially if Quinn was right about Redfern's recent partnership with weres. James couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Instinctually, he turned around and made his way back to Poppy. He had to make sure she was safe. She was his everything. Losing her was not an option.

Part of him hated that Ash and Quinn came here, they put everyone in danger. But, in the end James knew that a battle was inevitable. There had been whispers that the old Nightworld laws were no longer upheld. Humans and Nightworlders were mixing. Hell, his own cousins who had once hated humans both found human soulmates. That alone was enough to signal the world was ending.

And of course there were the rumors of Redfern's partnership, which worried him the most. He had long heard talk about vampire supremacy. Creating a new night, as his Uncle would say. James had long believed these plots to be only rumor. But nowadays all the Nightworlders were worried. Darkness was stirring. James felt that no matter what a battle was inevitable, between those who wish to keep the balance and those who desire to spin the world into eternal night.

Suddenly James froze. That smell, it wasn't normal. James detected something faint coming from the staircase. It smelled of cracked mud, blood, and something _animal_. He knew he had to hurry. If this was what he thought, they were in for a long night.

James turned to get Quinn and Ash, only to find Quinn perched near the entrance of the door and Ash guarding the guest bedrooms. _Yep, this is really bad._ Ash motioned for him to come.

"James, Quinn and I have a lot more experience fighting. I need you to be in charge of getting everyone out of here. Rowan and Kestrel will watch over Mare. And Jade is taking care of Mark. I need you to show them the way out of here. By the way, Quinn knows that Rashel can take care of herself. But we both need you and Poppy to get her out. Go to Theirry. We will be fine, we'll meet you soon." James watched as Ash's eyes turned feral. He had no doubt that both his cousins would be fine. But, this left him with a logistical nightmare. He would have to lead everyone to safety, including a vampire hunter. Brilliant.

He turned to find Poppy standing outside of their bedroom. They looked at each other and nodded slightly, she had heard everything. Just then a loud crack tore through the door. "LET"S GO" James shouted.

James passed by Quinn and Ash, who were both rolling around with four giant wolves. He had never seen a werewolf in person, but he realized that he never again wanted to. The whole house smelled like the pound. "ASH!" he heard Mary-Lynette scream for him. Thankfully Rowan and Kestrel restrained her. It was total chaos; Rowan and Kestrel were tearing open the window to the fire escape, stuffing Mary-Lynette down alongside her brother Mark. Timmy crouched down in the corner eyeing the scene. Rashel was missing. _Yeah, missing_.

Growling noises intensified. James saw one giant black wolf bite down and take a chunk out of Quinn's side. Ash quickly dove towards the wolf and snapped its neck in one agile motion. Quinn and he both leapt up.

"Who's next?" Ash taunted, breathing heavily. The wolves and his cousins crouched on either side of the room. James stood behind his cousins, blocking the wolves from Poppy and the window.

He glanced back, watching as Poppy scanned the room. Suddenly she pointed, "James, look Rashel!" He whipped around in alarm. Shit, he was in charge of making sure she was—

"GET DOWN" Rashel said forcefully, there was a click as she prepped a triple barrel shotgun. Obligingly all of the vampires in the room hit the ground. Rashel took her shot. A loud bang resounded around the apartment. One wolf hit the ground, but Rashel wasted no time. She aimed and fired the rest of the cartridges into the other remaining wolves. When the smoke cleared, they all sat in silence.

"That's my girl." Quinn cooed as he gingerly rose to his feet. James had to admit, they both looked like Hell. Scratches and bite marks littered his body, and blood was everywhere.

Ash rolled off the ground, looking around alert. He also looked equally bad. "Are these mutts going to get back up, cause I know they are a pain in the you-know-what to kill" Ash glanced down kicking one of the wolves.

"These ones won't be giving us anymore problems; I shot them with silver bullets," Rashel replied coolly.

"Damn girl," Ash whistled, "remind me to never piss you off."

"We need to change locations; this place is no longer safe." Quinn said swiftly. His eyes shifted back on forth surveying the room warily.

"Well, hello Captain Obvious" Ash said darkly. "Where the Hell is Mare?" Ash snapped, his eyes had changed from red to an abnormal violet color. He was still high of the adrenaline.

"They are all in the car, waiting for you guys," they all turned to see Timmy slouching in the corner. "They waited for you when they heard the shotgun."

"Well then, let's waste no time," James said. "Let's get the Hell out of this place."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter of the story. Sorry this one is a little short, the next one will be longer. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my God! Look at you," Mare screamed, her dark hair fell in chaos and her clear blue eyes were wide with panic. She ran up to Ash and held his face in her hands, silently surveying the damage. Ash and Quinn were both covered in blood, with scratch marks littering their bodies.

Ash grinned, "Well, you should have seen the other guy," he winked at his soul mate, trying to erase the pain that was so plainly criss-crossing her face. "Miss Rashel, otherwise known as Miss Kickass, saved our lives." He nodded to Rashel with admiration. "Wait…could I just call you Miss Kickass from now on, because it totally suits you."

"No, you may not call her that" Quinn interjected coolly, "let's get out of here." He slid his arm around Rashel, who was still carrying her shotgun. Then lightly pulled her close and planted a soft kiss on her temple. "Thanks for the help, love."

"Anytime, John" Rashel whispered, resting her head briefly on his non-damaged shoulder.

"Alright," James said loudly, "the car is loaded, Thierry lives really far south. It'll take us a few days to get there. I'll drive; I don't want you two speed demons wrecking my car." Oh course, Quinn and Ash both needed the rest, and James being uninjured took the liberty of letting them get some much needed rest.

James, Poppy, Quinn, Rashel, and Timmy all climbed into one car. Ash and Mary-Lynette made their way over to Rowan's van, where Kestrel, Mark, and Jade sat.

Then the road trip began.

Mary-Lynette sat in the back of the car with a growing pit inside her stomach. She had faced werewolves before, but she had never seen a wolf pact. As much as Ash acted like a tough guy, she knew he was hurting—and scared. Hunter Redfern would never let them go. She heard that he hated soulmates, and wanted to ensure they were all eliminated, but hearing and witnessing were two different things.

Gingerly, Mary-Lynette ran her fingers through Ash's blonde hair. They were both in the back seat; Ash was lying down on her lap asleep. Looking at all the scratches and bite marks made bile rise in the back of her throat. She could feel her pulse quicken as fury began to take hold of her. She hated that being so helpless. At least Rashel was able to protect Quinn. Mary-Lynette couldn't even fight off Rowan and Kestrel. She was utterly useless.

Suddenly Mary-Lynette could feel tears stirring in her eyes, a flood gate threatening to break through. Mark and Jade were also sleeping, but Kestrel and Rowan would easily hear her cry. In truth, the thought of losing him had never really sunk in until this moment. She never understood the danger they were in. To her, Hunter Redfern was just some fantastical far away raincloud in her otherwise happy life. All the time, she was ignorant of the danger they were really in.

Redfern wanted everyone she loved dead. But, they were her family. Mark, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, they were the only family she had ever known. And then there was Ash. She never answered him about becoming more serious, she heard about his past and wanted to take time before jumping in with him. But, faced with the possibility of losing him forever terrified her. Love, she loved him. That was the only explanation. Mary-Lynette found herself smiling. The realization struck her, she loved Ash. No matter what happened in the future, she would become a person who was strong enough to protect the people she loved, at any price.


End file.
